Regenbrand
Mostly isolated from other worlds, on the eastern border of the Cinnabar Sector lies Regenbrand, only inhabitable world of its system. This straining, unforgiving world is the home of the Lions Exemplar, Space Marines with an appreciation for the kind of human bred on this planet. History The Great Crusade Due to the sector's close proximity to the Segmentum Solar, it was among the first to be brought back to the Imperium of Man by the Legions Astartes and the Imperial Army. Records from these early days are either incomplete or missing entirely, so it is unknown what threat the forces of the Emperor faced, or if there was a threat at all. The planet was eventually opened for colonization and human settlers, despite facing troubles with the native wildlife and generally unwelcoming conditions, thrived. Horus Heresy Granted with peace during the years before, Regenbrand would be hit all the harder by the traitor forces advance on Terra. Scourged by a force of the infamous Night Lords, their reign of terror and massacre would end with the death of Horus and the consequent Great Scouring. After a period of reestablishing peace in the Imperium, Regenbrand was once more colonized and additionally fortified. After the Beast When an Ork WAAAGH! of hitherto threatened the existence of the entire Imperium and even Holy Terra in what was later dubbed the War of the Beast, Regenbrand was not spared from the green plague either. With the orbital defenses quickly overwhelmed by sheer numbers, the PDF held out only marginally longer. What saved the planet's from total obliteration was the Orks inescapable nature. The Boss leading the invasion force left for the lack of a proper challenge, leaving his subordinates to eventually break apart due to infighting. With the death of the Beast and its empire breaking apart, most of the Orks occupying Regenbrand either left or were wiped out by Imperial forces. A stubborn core persisted, lingering in the swampy forests and grasslands of Regenbrand's vast wilderness. It would not be to the 4th Founding, decreed by Lord Commander Maximus Thane to restrengthen the drained imperial forces, that the planet would be fully pacified. Raised from the gene-seed of Lion El'Jonson's Dark Angels, the Lions Exemplar were granted fiefdom over this isolated yet strategically located world. The Astartes, aware of the difficulties it would take to truly eradicate the Orks from Regenbrand, opted to take advantage of the Xenos' presence. Purposefully weakening the greenskins by taking out generation after generation of the strongest leaders and specialists, the Orks were driven back into a feral state and reduced to numbers that would prove no threat to the local population. For the following millennia, these remaining Ork bands were used to test and train the recruits of the Lions Exemplar in live combat. 41st Millennium With the system bordering the Segmentum Solar, Regenbrand has been repeatedly been under siege by demonic and traitor forces ever since the formation of the Great Rift, also known as the Cicatrix Maledictum. This has bound the forces of the Lions Exemplar, who have defended their home world time and time again until their burden was eventually eased by the arrival of Guilliman's Unnumbered Sons. Entrusting Regenbrand to a select few Brothers and a defense force of Battlefleet Cinnabar, they joined the Primarch in his Indomnitus Crusade. Environment Nowhere near the hostility of a Death World, Regenbrand is still far from welcoming. Harsh weather and hostile wildlife make every day a struggle. Climate With 90% of the planet covered in water, its surface is constantly exposed to a myriad of storms, tsunamis and hurricanes. On average, each 40 hour day, with 20 hours of night, features only 8 hours of direct sunshine with around 20.000mm of precipitation a year. The climate is stable, with temperatures swinging between -25°C and +15°C. Featuring a vertical axis and perfectly circular orbit, there are no distinguishable seasons throughout the year. Two storms, Danr and Maél are constantly present on the planet's surface, covering several square kilometers in size. They circle over Regenbrand in a cycle following the shift of day and night. Due to their erratic route, all human settlements have been constructed to withstand their destructive force, featuring reinforced structures and underground shelters. The size and close proximity of Regenbrand's moon, Weihmarie, is the cause for heavy tide changes, setting entire districts under water while draining others. Floods are a common hazard and smaller settlements can be wiped off the map from one day to another. Terrain Land is not rare on Regenbrand, but thinly spread in form of large archipelagos, sprawling swamps and dense groves of crooked trees. The soil contains only a small number of nutrients, resulting in an equally small amount of edible plants on the surface. Under water however, a myriad of nutritious algae flourish, feeding the various herbivore species native to Regenbrand as well as the broad masses of its population. Flora Plantlife on Regenbrand has developed to cope with the over-abundance of water, resulting in a dominance of fungi and algae. Most plants are inedible without further procession due to a high amount of salt or toxins within. The few native strains that can be consumed have either a strong, unpleasant taste or none at all. Far more numerous than their dry cousins are the plants that dwell underwater, including a myriad of algae and anemone. They feed not only the native Fauna but also provide a staple food for Regenbrand's common masses. Notable Species * Blogras: A thick, fleshy grass, covering most of Regenbrand's land. Blueish-green in color and growing to roughly 11 inches in length it provides cover for the smaller critters roaming the land. It has adapted to Regenbrand's massive tide changes and can survive underwater for extended amounts of time. * Lim: Edible, widespread algae, growing in flat, still waters. Commonly found in swamps and marshland, growing it artificially is considered pointless due to it's over-abundance. Almost all meals and dishes served on the planet contain this algae in some way. * Pragatt: A type of fungus considered a delicacy by the natives. Rare and originally poisonous, the process of refinement makes it quite expensive. Fauna Most species on Regenbrand are either fully or semi-amphibious. The majority of them are carnivores, preying on the herbivores living off the algae and other underwater plants. However, herbivores also show an extremely aggressive behavior towards anyone and anything approaching them. Additionally, many artificial waterways become infested with algae and a poisonous type of jellyfish, requiring regular and tedious cleaning. Notable Species: * Haiwal: Widely considered the Apex Predator, this amphibious creature grows up to 30 feet in length. Six-pedaled, it features webbing between it's strong claws, making it deceivingly agile on both land and under water. The frontal pair of limbs also serves as primitive arms. With two sets of eyes, one seeing in the infrared spectrum, combined with it's preference for ambushes out of seemingly safe water the Haiwal was the nightmare of early settlers. * Crocophant: Semi-amphibious reptiles, these towering creatures stand at a height of 45 feet, roaming the wetlands in search for prey. They feed on smaller fish and sea-life, simply wading through water with their massive jaws wide open and swallowing their prey whole. During mating season, they become extremely protective and aggressive of their territory. * Qualler: Jellyfish, consisting of little more than voluminous membranes and poisonous, hooked tendrils. Though not dangerous individually, they reproduce rapidly if left alone. Combined with their ability to grow indefinitely as long as their environment provides enough space, they frequently infest human water reservoirs and sewage systems. * Schund: One of the few mammal species native to Regenbrand. These four-legged creatures were domesticated early on during the colonization of the planet and now serve their human masters quite loyally. Growing to an average 5 feet in length, they are of slender built with slick, water-repelling fur and finned tails which allow them to steer under water with ease. Weihmarie Origin Due to it's size and the find of petrified algae and molluscs on the surface, it has been theorized that Weihmarie and Regenbrand were originally one and the same planet before they were separated by the impact of an asteroid. General Information Regenbrand's only moon is the base of operations for the Lions Exemplar. Their fortress-monastery's, 'Leuwenwall', main facilities, such as the Librarium and the Apothecarium are located here. Weihmarie features a thin, barely breathable atmosphere consisting mainly of nitrogen. With low temperatures and gravity, the rarely shifting dust plains of Weihmarie are used to train formation, vehicular combat and drop maneuvers. Culture Government Given the vast distances between individual settlements, each of them has a certain degree of autonomy that might be impossible elsewhere. The common thread between these settlements is their feudal structure, featuring a hereditary aristocracy ruling over a population of hunters and craftsmen. The planet's administration is handled by a council, overseen by an elected planetary governor. Due to the low number of interaction between the planet's and other imperial governments, this council rarely comes together and the role of councilmen is often assigned to the elderly. Day-To-Day Life Agriculture is inefficient given the amount of time and energy necessary to produce satisfying results. In consequence, food is provided by a caste of hunters and gatherers which make a living off navigating the world beyond the settlements' limits. They hunt the native Fauna, gather edible plants and transport both back to their homes, receiving respect and commodities in return. These hunters are organized in guilds, each most loyal to their home settlement. Due to their importance to a settlement's survival, these guilds possess a lot of political and economical power, often forming the a settlement's ruling elite. Economy With a low level of overal wealth, coupled with a providing but hostile environment and vast distances inbetween human habitats, self-sufficiency plays an important role in Regenbrand's economy. Trade is often arranged over trading hubs placed as central as possible between the nearest outposts. These hubs are supplied by both the settlements they support and the, albeit rare, trade ships visiting the planet. Such traders have often complained that their attempts to invest and improve the local economy have hindered or outright blocked by the native Astartes. Most likely, their goal is to keep the population dependent on their own skills of survival and self-management. Faith Despite following the Imperial Creed, the Lions' presence as successors of the Dark Angels has led to some variations in the expression of the population's faith. Along with the Emperor, Lion El'Jonson is venerated as his chosen warrior and many shrines feature the Lion by His side or even as their main focus of worship. His stoic nature and deliberate attitude are considered a role model among men and women alike. With the Emperor as a god, El'Jonson takes the role of his Champion. His sense of duty and uncompromising yet pragmatic approach to his duties elevate him above his brothers in the eye of Regenbrand's population. Quotes = Feel Free To Leave Your Own = Category:Imperium Category:Worlds Category:Adeptus Astartes Homeworlds Category:Segmentum Obscurus Category:Feudal Worlds